Root & Shaw A Quemarropa
by 324b21C
Summary: Después de que la tapadera de Shaw fuese descubierta y el grupo terrorista la torturase, Root y Shaw se vuelven a encontrar.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1.

Cogió la primera calle que salía a la izquierda intentando despistarla, sabiendo sobradamente que estaría desierta. Notaba calambres en las piernas y cómo sus pulmones ardían con cada bocanada de aire. No podía seguir corriendo, necesitaba parar. Miró hacia atrás, ¿la había despistado?

Se detuvo para intentar recuperar la respiración. Sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer poco a poco hasta sentarse en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las piernas mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y su corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Unos pasos avanzaron hacia ella. No podía levantarse y seguir corriendo. Ni podía, ni quería. La mujer llegó a su lado y se plantó en frente.

— Dispara— dijo con la voz rota sin levantar la cabeza.

Oyó como la mujer cargaba la pistola.

— Dispara — repitió, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos en los de la otra mujer, sin dejar de llorar.

Aquellos ojos le devolvieron la mirada. Su mirada no era en absoluto como la recordaba, había cambiado, había algo que no estaba tiempo atrás… O más bien al contrario. No había nada. Eso la rasgó por dentro.

— ¡Hazlo! — gritó Root mientras detenía las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas con la palma de su mano.

La mujer se limitó a dar un paso hacia ella, manteniendo su fría mirada sobre sus ojos marrones.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? — dijo Root, empujando su espalda contra la pared para coger impulso y levantarse

La mujer empuñó el arma con más fuerza al ver a Root incorporarse y de dos rápidos pasos acortó la distancia que las separaba, apretando el cañón de su pistola contra el pecho de Root, preparando un tiro a quemarropa.

— Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por lo que sea que esa gente te haya hecho, nunca debí permitirlo… Durante casi un mes, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que estuvieras viva. Pensé que podía encontrarte… Pero pasaban los días, y me di cuenta que prefería pensar que estabas muerta antes que pensar que alguien te estaba haciendo daño y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. En el fondo, sabía… sentía, que estabas viva… Pero me rendí, dejé de buscarte… No debí hacerlo… Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme… — dijo Root, totalmente sorprendida de que la mujer que apretaba una pistola contra su pecho la hubiese dejado decir lo que quería decir, y volviendo a notar las lágrimas calientes por sus mejillas

Algo parecido a un ceño fruncido se reflejó en su cara, algo parecido a confusión se reflejó en sus ojos. Fue solo un instante, antes de volver a su mirada vacía.

— Completa la misión, Sameen —dijo Root, volviendo a agachar la cabeza.

Sameen… Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la aturdió y la inundó de ira. Un disparo. Un fuerte quejido. Otro disparo. Silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Root se despertó de golpe, totalmente aturdida, sin saber muy bien que había pasado. Miró a su alrededor escaneando el lugar. Se había vuelto a quedar dormida en la mesa de ordenador de la estación. A su derecha, Bear le lamía la mano que le colgaba, intentando transmitirle seguridad. Root acarició una de las orejas del perro y se levantó haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevándose la mano al hombro izquierdo.

Hacía meses que no era capaz de dormir, pero ahora, por culpa de los analgésicos, el cansancio le llegaba y la vencía sin importarle el lugar, y desde que aquello ocurrió, 4 días atrás, siempre tenía el mismo sueño, revivía aquel horrible momento y se despertaba alterada y empapada en sudor.

Caminó por la estación hasta llegar a ella. El estómago le dio un vuelvo y se le puso la carne de gallina. No podía evitarlo. Se acercó cuidadosamente a aquel colchón colocado a ras del suelo.

— Sameen — dijo Root a una distancia prudencial, casi en un susurro — Tengo que cambiarte el vendaje…

Al igual que en los últimos 4 días, no obtuvo respuesta, era como si Shaw hubiese olvidado como se emitían los sonidos. Acabó con la distancia que las separaba y se arrodilló. Se fijó en su mano izquierda y sus dos pies, todo ello la ataba a un pilar. No estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no dependía solo de ella.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, se inclinó ante Shaw y le levantó la camiseta negra hasta el pecho, dejándosela ahí. Se levantó y se dirigió a por el material necesario para cambiarle el vendaje, volviendo después al mismo sitio. Lentamente, retiró el vendaje que Shaw tenía en el costado derecho, un tiro limpio. Limpió la herida de bala y colocó uno nuevo. Shaw ni se inmutó.

Le volvió a bajar la camiseta y se quedó ahí, arrodillada frente a ella.

*3 días antes*

— ¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS, JOHN? ¿MATARLA? —gritó Root, en un tono de voz poco usual en ella.

— ¡Venga, Root! ¡Ni siquiera disparé a la rodilla para evitarle secuelas! De sobra sabes que no quería matarla.

— ¡¿Por qué disparaste?! —preguntó.

— Parece que no recuerdas la escena que encontré. Te apuntaba directamente. Iba a matarte, Root, y lo sabes, quieras aceptarlo o no.

— Nadie muere por un disparo en el hombro —le espetó Root tremendamente molesta.

— Si quieres engañarte, engáñate, pero no intentes que me lo crea. Aunque reaccionó rápido, mi disparo la desorientó; si no hubiese intervenido, te hubiese atravesado el pecho.

— No es verdad.

— Root… Esa Shaw, no es la Shaw que tú conociste… Tienes que aceptarlo.

— Noté algo, John, sé que sigue ahí, le estaba hablando y le cambió la mirada… —dijo Root, con un nudo en la garganta que anunciaba que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

John intentó acercarse a ella para animarla.

— La tenía, Reese, la tenía. —dijo mientras rompía a llorar, apartándose antes de que él llegase a tocarla y saliendo de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

— NO BAJES LA GUARDIA — gritó, mientras lanzaba un ataque al flanco izquierdo.

Zoe se desplazó hacia la derecha para intentar evitar el golpe, pero antes de recuperar la posición original, su contrincante empezó a lanzar una serie de golpes muy seguidos y muy potentes. Los evitaba como podía, pero cada vez eran más rápidos y no le daba tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡Espera! ¡Para! — le dijo a su oponente

La otra mujer se lanzó al suelo, realizando un movimiento sobre su espalda que fue a enredarse con las piernas de Zoe, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó. Su oponente se lanzó sobre ella, colocándose encima, y asestó un puñetazo a la parte derecha de su mandíbula.

— AAAG, ¡Joder! ¿Se puede saber qué coño haces? —dijo, llevándose la mano a la mandíbula.

La mujer se paró en seco, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y rápidamente se bajó del abdomen de Zoe.

— Te juro que de todas las veces que te imaginé encima de mí, ninguna acababa así —dijo, intentando relajar el ambiente.

— No estoy para bromas, Zoe —dijo de forma cortante.

— Si ya lo veo… No puedes seguir así, Root.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme que puedo o no puedo hacer? — dijo, levantándose y ofreciendo su mano a Zoe para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Una amiga, ¿no es suficiente? —cogió su mano y se puso en pie, notando como se quejaban todos sus músculos a la vez.

— Recuerda que aquí, antes que amiga, soy tu superior.

— Precisamente por eso, porque eres mi superior, no puedes perder el control así… — fijó sus ojos en la venda colocada en el hombro de Root, a la vista con esa camiseta de tirantes — te has abierto algún punto, fiera.

Root miró hacia su hombro, viendo como la mancha de sangre se extendía sobre su vendaje. No pareció importarle, y Zoe se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No mejora?

— No —dijo con la voz triste — no mejora… Han pasado 5 días y sigo sin conseguir que reaccione ante nada…

— ¿Qué esperabas, Root? ¿Que se fuese a lanzar a tus brazos? No sabemos que le han hecho…

No obtuvo respuesta y decidió no seguir por ahí.

— ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar verla? Es mi amiga también…

— ¿Tu amiga? Pensaba que era tu rival —dijo Root, intentando desviar el tema.

— Nunca he tenido nada que hacer contra ella… Pero no cambies de tema, ¿cuándo?

— Aún no, Zoe… No sé cómo pueda reaccionar

— Me conformo con que reaccione, me da igual cómo… Me lo debes, por la paliza que me acabas de dar.

— Ahora tendré yo la culpa de que seas de plastilina… —Zoe levantó una ceja e iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando Root se adelantó — vale, vale… No perdemos nada tampoco…

15 minutos después bajaban del coche de Root y entraban en la estación.

— Por seguridad está atada, en contra de mi voluntad, pero está atada, de todas formas ten cuidado con lo que dices, no menciones nada de la misión.

— ¿No vienes?

— Creo que es mejor si primero te ve a ti sola.

Zoe se acercó al colchón y se arrodilló. La expresión de sus ojos cambió al ver a Shaw. Sintió pena por ella.

Root observaba la escena un par de pasos más atrás. No vio ninguna señal en Shaw que indicase que haber visto a Zoe le había removido algo. Se lo imaginaba… Decidió acercarse a donde se encontraban las otras dos mujeres. Llegó al lugar y se arrodilló también.

— ¿Ves a lo que me refería? No pido palabras, pido… No sé, un gesto, una mueca… Algo…

Pero en aquel momento, Shaw se puso de rodillas y comenzó a inclinarse hacia Root. Root y Zoe se miraron, totalmente sorprendidas. Zoe se temía que Shaw fuese a atacar a Root y se preparó para derribarla, convencida de que Root no lo haría.

Shaw seguía inclinándose hacia Root, alargando extremadamente despacio el único brazo que no la ataba. Root se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Shaw se dirigía a la mancha de sangre que había aparecido en su vendaje durante el entrenamiento con Zoe.

La mano de Shaw seguía aproximándose al cuerpo de Root, mientras el ambiente se tensaba y Zoe se preparaba para saltar sobre ella. Cuando quedaban unos centímetros, Shaw comenzó a extender sus dedos, y cuando por fin llegó a Root, se limitó a pasarlos por encima del vendaje.

Zoe no terminaba de entender que estaba pasando, pero ante aquel gesto aparentemente inofensivo, se destensó.

Root estaba tremendamente confusa… Llevó su mirada a los ojos de Shaw, y Shaw subió la suya desde el vendaje hasta los ojos de Root. Y ahí donde antes no veía nada, a Root le pareció ver preocupación. Root alargó su mano y acarició la mano de Shaw que estaba posaba sobre el vendaje de su hombro.

— Sameen… —dijo, con una mezcla entre confusión y ternura

Del ojo izquierdo de Shaw salió una lágrima que resbaló por su cara hasta ir a parar a su pantalón. Shaw apartó su mano de Root.


End file.
